It is more particularly concerned with a terminal strip for cable terminations as used in distribution frames for telephones, or for business or domestic equipment. A terminal strip of this kind comprises at least one row of contacts connected in the usual way to the conductors of a cable and to jumper links. EP-0 133 824 shows terminal strips of this kind, for example.
As the distribution frames mentioned above may comprise a large number of terminal strips, it is desirable to identify them by means of labels. The terminal strips are usually juxtaposed lengthwise along a mounting rail with only their front faces, containing the contacts, clearly visible. Accordingly, in the prior art terminal strip labels are on a labelholder snap-fastened to the front face of the terminal strip, in front of the contacts.
A technical problem then arises in that the labelholder is compatible only with the connection of individual conductors to the various contacts of the terminal strip, and is incompatible with the connection of connectors to one or more contacts because connectors are too bulky. Consequently, if the terminal strip is connected to jumper links with connectors that connect to the contacts of the terminal strip, then the strip cannot be labelled, which is a nuisance.